Love
by aquamarine2602
Summary: Bertemu dengannya adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat ku sukuri,tetapi bagaimana bila aku menyukainya tapi ia tidak menganggap ku ada bahkan mengabaikanku. summary gj langsung baca aja ya
1. Chapter 1

Maaf kan aku,aku memang author nga bertanggung jawab bukannya ngelanjutin ff lama malah bikin yang baru. Author bikin cerita ini karna author lagi baper. Huh… udah ah langsung cerita aja yuk…

.

.

.

.

Bertemu dengannya adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat ku sukuri,tetapi bagaimana bila aku menyukainya tapi ia tidak menganggap ku ada bahkan mengabaikanku.

.

.

.

BOBOIBOY BELONGS TO MONSTA

Yaya POV

"Eh tau nga masa ada kakak OSIS namanya kak Putra dia itu ganteng ya…" ucap gadis berkurncir satu dan berkacamata berparas cantik dan banyak yang suka sebut aja namanya Syifa

"Eh iya ganteng,putih pokoknya keren deh" gadis lain menimpali berkuncir dua berparas cantik pula sebut saja namanya Ying. Dia itu sainganku dalam bidang akademis

"Ah kalian itu ngomongin cowok mulu dah sampai-sampai nelantarin Yaya kejam kalian" muncul gadis lain memakai kerudung dan polosnya minta ampun namanya Ananda

"Eh nga apa-apa kok sambung aja ngobrolnya. Lagian aku juga kenal kok sama kak Putra dia baik banget murah senyum lagi" ucap ku sambil tersenyum

Ini lah keseharianku di sekolah sahabat-sahabatku mengobrol tentang cowok dan aku hanya menimpali bila perlu. Yah…walau begitu aku tetap menyayangi mereka lagian juga mereka tidak membicarakan cowok setiap hari.

Oh ya…perkenalkan nama ku Yaya yah gadis jomblo yang berjanji tidak akan pernah pacaran melainkan berkenalan secukupnya lalu menikah. Bagiku pacaran hanya membuang waktu,tapi aneh banyak remaja yang mempermasalahkan statusnya sebagai jomblo dan ingin cepat-cepat punya pacar. Walau seperti itu bila di tanya aku pernah menyukai seseorang jawabanya adalah iya.

.

.

.

Normal POV

KKRRIINNGG…

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan di mulai kembali. Setelah tiga puluh menit beristirahat semua murid kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing kecuali kelas 7.7 yang memang akan berolahraga.

"Yaya cepat kita ganti baju sebelum ruang ganti penuh" teriak Ying memangil sahabatnya

"Ia bawel sebentar aku ambil baju gantinya dulu" jawab Yaya sedikit berteriak

Setelah Yaya mengambil baju olahraga nya mereka pun berlari untuk mengejar kedua sahabatnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Lama banget darimana sih" kata Syifa sambil membenarkan kuncirannya dan melepas kacamatanya

"Ini Yaya ngambil baju olahraga aja lamanya kayak siput"

"Sorry ya…" ucap Yaya sambil memakai kerudungnya kembali

"Sudah ayo kita kelapangan nanti pak guru marah lagi" ucap Yaya

"Ok" jawab mereka serempak

Setelah berganti baju mereka pun berkumpul di lapangan dan mulai pemanasan.

"Sekarang lari dua putaran yang memiliki riwayat penyakit tolong beritahu kakak" ucap seorang guru yang dapat di bilang masih mudah jadi banyak murid yang memanggilnya kakak

"Siap kak" ucap muruid-murid

SKIP TIME

Mereka pun selesai berolahraga yang benar-benar melelahkan ditambah gurunya galak pula

"Huh…huh…olahraga huh…kali ini sungguh melelahkan" Ying berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Ia nih gurunya masih muda udah galak aja" Syifa berkata dengan nada menyindir

"Ia kalo nga salah namanya Kaizo kakaknya Fang kan" ucap Nanda sambil menunjuk Fang yang kebetulan adalah ketua kelas 7.7

"Oh" Yaya malas menangapi karna ia sangat lelah

Para murid bersiap-siap untuk pergi berganti baju,tetapi belum sampai beberapa langkah kak Kaizo memangil mereka dan memberi pengumuman

"Para murid hari sabtu ini akan diadakan pengambilan nilai untuk cabang olahraga renang. Untuk hari sabtu nanti semua kelas akan digabung,tetapi murid perempuan berenang pukul 08.00 sampai 10.00 sedangkan murid laki-laki pukul 10.00 sampai 01.00. Sudah pengumannya hanya itu dan kalian di wajibkan datang karna ini untuk nilai kalian,Kalian paham. kalau sudah paham kalian boleh langsung pulang karna hari ini akan di adakan rapat para guru" Kaizo memberi pengumuman yang panjang kali lembar sama dengan luas persegi #apaansih

"YEEYY" seperti sudah tradisi para murid berteriak kegirangan karna pulang lebih awal

Mereka pun berganti baju,membereskan peralatan,lalu pulang. Sama seperti yang lain Yaya dan keempat sahabatnya pun begegas untuk pulang

"Kayaknya ini pertama kali kita disuruh renang sama kak Kaizo ya" Ying membuka obrolan

"Mungkin ini penting makanya kita harus bergegas pulang dan mempersiapkan peralatan renang untuk besok" ucap Yaya bijak

"Iya deh Yaya cantik" goda Nanda yang kumat penyakit narsis nya

"Idih dasar" Yaya bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya mulai tak waras

"Hahahaha" mereka pun tertawa lepas

.

.

.

.

Tik…tik…tik

Detik demi detik berlalu jam pun menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam. Yaya yang termasuk orang yang hobi membaca buku sampai tak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sepuluh malam. Yaya terus membaca buku dan menikmati teh hangat yang ia siapkan sendiri toh barang-barang yang akan ia bawa untuk renang juga sudah ia siapkan. Tapi sayang seribu sayang rencana yang ia buat untuk membaca novel gagal sudah saat ibu Yaya menyuruhnya untuk tidur karna alasan tidak sehat.

"Yaya tidur ini sudah malam ibu tidak mau kamu gampang sakit"

"Iya bu Yaya akan tidur sekarang"

Yaya yang selalu mendengar perkataan ibunya langsung menghabiskan teh hangatnya lalu bergegas untuk tidur.

KKRRRIIINNNGGG…

Suara jam weker terdengar nyaring malah sangat nyaring sampai-sampai Yaya terlonjak kaget dan terjatuh dari ranjang tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Dasar jam weker kayaknya aku baru tidur beberapa menit yang lalu deh" Yaya terus merutuki dan mengomel-ngomel nga jelas sama jam wekernya

"Kakak bangun ibu udah ngomel tuh" adik Yaya berteriak yang sukses membuat Yaya makin kesal

"Iya ini udah bangun berisik amat sih" Yaya mulai mengomel

"Bodo" adik Yaya yang memang sifatnya jahil itu lansung pergi saat tau kakaknya akan marah

"Huh dasar"

Yaya membereskan kamarnya lalu mencuci muka dan mengosok giginya walau ia masih mengerutu dalam hatinya. Setelah kamar dan penampilanya rapih Yaya pun pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama orang tua dan kedua adiknya. Sesampainya di ruang makan Yaya langsung duduk dan makan dalam diam.

"Tumben anak ayah diem biasanya juga ngomel-ngomel nga jelas"

"Lagi marahan kali sama pacarnya" ibu mengoda nya

"Apaan sih bu Yaya itu nga mau pacaran" ucap Yaya kesal

"Eh udah kali nga usah marah ibu kan Cuma bercanda lagipula ibu percaya Yaya nga bakal terjerumus sama yang gituan,tapi kalo suka sama seseorang mah nga apa-apa Yaya itu wajar kok…" ibu berkata dengan lembut

"Hehehe ibu bisa aja. Eh aku lupa hari ini ada pengambilan nilai renang aduh kalo gini aku bisa terlambat" Kaget Yaya saat ingat tentang pengambilan nilainya

"Yaudah kali nga usah kaget banget juga ayo ayah anterin deh" tawar ayah

"Eh boleh nih kalo gitu ayo Yaya juga udah beres-beres kok peralatannya"

Akhirnya Yaya diantar oleh ayah ke tempat yang dikatakan oleh kak Kaizo.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kami berkendara kami pun sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Ayah sampai disini aja" ucap Yaya sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud

"Oh yaudah hati-hati dan jaga diri ya Yaya"

"Iya ayah"

Yaya pun meniggalkan ayahnya lalu ia pergi memasuki kolam renang. Baru saja Yaya sampai di dalam kolam renang sahabat-sahabatnya langsung mengerubutinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol dan yang lainya.

"Baru sampe udah dikerubuti aja" Yaya berkata sambil mebuka baju nya *Yaya pake baju renang lo jadi bajunya didobel gitu jangan mikir kemana mana ya*

"Hehehe abis kalo nga ada Yaya sepi sih noh Nanda sama Syifa adu mulut mulu" ucap Ying sambil menunjuk Syifa dan Nanda

PPRRIITT…

Suara peluit yang ditiup kak Kaizo membuat semua mata memandangnya termasuk Yaya dan ketiga sahabatnya.

"EHHHH…" sontak para murid berteriak saat meliahat guru olahraga yang terbilang cukup tampan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana renang yang sampai selutut dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya #author pingsan di tempat

"Buset kak Kazio ganteng amat" ucap Syifa terpesona

"Iya ya" ketiga sahabatnya pun membenarkan ucapan Syifa kesuali Yaya yang mengangapnya biasa saja

"Disini murid saya cuma Yaya seorang kah" ucapan Kaizo membuat para murid kembali tersadar

"Ya nga lah kak" ucap Hanna mewakili teman-temannya

"LANTAS KENAPA KALIAN MASIH DIAM BERBARIS SEKARANG LALU PEMANASAN DAN LANGSUNG MENGAMBIL NILAI" Kaizo mulai menampakkan sosok aslinya #emang hantu

"Iya kak" ucap murid-murid serempak

.

.

.

.

Pengambilan nilai untuk murid perempuan sudah selesai dilakukan dan murid laki-laki sudah banyak yang datang. Murid-murid perempuan sudah banyak yang pulang mungkin karna kelelahan,tetapi tidak dengan Yaya dan ketiga sahabatnya mereka masih bermain bahakan sampai murid laki-laki melakukan pemanasan dan mengambil nilai.

Sekarang mereka ada di pinggir kolam dangkal karan kolam dalam sedang di pakai oleh murid laki-laki untuk mengambil nilai.

PRASH…suara cipratan air yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah bola karet yang jatuh ke dalam air

"Eh bisa tolang ambilkan bola itu" suara seorang pemuda menerpa pendengaran Yaya

"Eh iya" Yaya langsung mengambil bola yang terjatuh tadi dan memberikannya kepada sang pemuda

Bagaikan slow motion,waktu terasa berhenti Yaya seperti terhipnotis oleh sang pemuda iris ruby yang menawan mukanya yang terbilang tampan membuat Yaya tak henti-henti memandaginya. Membarikan bola saja rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun.

'Aku harap waktu dapat berhenti' batin Yaya

"Makasih ya" pemuda tadi menghancurkan lamunan Yaya lalu Yaya kembali tersadar

"Eh…iya…sa…ma…sama" Yaya terbata-terbata saat mengatakannya

Pemuda tadi pun berlalu. Ia bersama teman-temanya pergi menigalkan Yaya yang masih terdiam

"ECIEEE… pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa…" Syifa langsung teriak-teriak gaje

"Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran…" Nanda menimpali

"Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta nih pandangan pertama pula" Ying ikut mengoda Yaya

"Apaan sih gak jelas kalian" muka Yaya bersemu merah

"Eh kalian pada ngapain sih kayanya seru amat" datang Fang beserta teman-temanya *Ice dan Blaze*

"Ini nih ada yang lagi kasmaraan" Ying menjawab sambil menunjuk Yaya

"Eh iya apa aku kira Yaya nga pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta" Fang ikut-ikutan mengoda

"Emang pemuda mana sih yang dapat meluluhkan hati Yaya" Fang bertanya lalu Ying langsung menunjuk pemuda yang memakai celana renang berwarna merah hitam

"Eh itu sih Halilintar" Fang berkata sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud Ying

"Kamu kenal" Yaya tiba-tiba berseru

"Tuh kan dia langsung penasaran" Syifa mulai mengoda

"Iya namanya Halilintar dia sahabatku saat sekolah dasar" Fang menjelaskan yang hanya ditangapi oh oleh yang lain

'Kenapa aku seperti ini. Rasanya aneh,lalu kenapa aku merasa senang saat mengetahui namanya' batin Yaya yang menghiraukan godaan-godaan temannya

'Apa ini yang disebut menyukai seseorang'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holllaaa… aku kembali hehehe…

Maaf ya aku malah buat ff baru bukannya lanjutin yang lama soalnya ff yang lama ceritanya lagi buntu alias nga dapet ide

Sebenernya ini tuh kisah nyata author sama orang yang author suka tapi nga seratus persen kok masih banyakkan imajinasi authornya malah.

Jadi author itu suka sama dia gara-gara ngasih bola doank kayak yang diatas gitu deh rasanya…pertama-tama sih author nga suka ama dia… eh tapi kesini-kesininya author malah suka,tapi sifatnya itu loh yang nyuekin author dan menganggap author nga ada dan malahhan dia cuma mau ngomong sama author kalo nga ada temen-temen author itu kan kejam banget….HUWWWAAA… #nangis kejer

Halilintar : lah authornya malah curhat terus nangis lagi yaudah deh Hali aja yang tutup ya…eh tunggu kata authornya kalian udah nonton trailer nya Boboiboy galaxy belom kalau udah authornya pengen tau tuh tanggapan kalian gimana. Kalau bisa jawab aja di kolom review

FOR THE LAST REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2 : Dia Halilintar

Bertemu dengannya adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat ku sukuri, tetapi bagaimana bila aku menyukainya tapi ia tidak menganggap ku ada bahkan mengabaikanku.

.

.

.

BOBOIBOY BELONGS TO MONSTA

.

.

.

"ya…"

"Yay…"

"YAYA…" teriak Ying sambil memukul meja Yaya

"Eh iya ada apa" kaget Yaya

"Dari tadi dipanggil kok nga nyaut sih…" Ying berkata dengan sadikit mengembungkan pipinya kesal

"Maaf…maaf nga denger" Yaya berkata dngan nada menyesal

"Ngelamun mulu sih" Ucap Ying yang masih kesal

"Biasa yang lagi jatuh cinta mah beda" Syifa mulai menggoda

"Apaan sih nga jelas" jawab Yaya dengan muka bersemu merah

"Terus kenapa mukanya merah gitu" Blaze datang dan langsung ikut menggoda

"Ah…BERISIK…" Teriak Yaya frustrasi dan langsung pergi keluar kelas

"Yah dia marah kan…" Ying berkata dengan nada menyesal

Yaya pun keluar kelas dengan perasaan kesalnya. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah dan beberapa kali menabrak siswa lain sampai Yaya sadar bahwa ia didepan sebuah lorong kecil di pojok sekolahnya yang konon berhantu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ya…" Yaya menatap lorong tersebut ragu-ragu dan sedikit takut

"Ah…apa peduliku yang terpenting akku tidak melihat mereka dan tak terlihat guru sedang membolos apa kata guruku kalau orang sepertiku bolos pelajaran…" Yaya terus mengumpat dan bahkan sangking asiknya mengumpat ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah memasuki lorong tersebut dan sudah sampai di unjung lorong tersebut.

"WAH…" saat Yaya sadar ia telah berada di ujung lorong ia langsumg terkesima saat melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan

"Indahnya…kenapa ya siswa yang lain mengatakan ini tempat berhantu padahal sangat indah disini juga udaranya segar" Yaya tak henti-hentinya takjub deagan pemandangan tempat ini

Yaya terus menelusuri tempat yang baru ia tau ternyata ada disekolahnya ini dari sudut ke sudut sampai ia menemukan pohon besar dan ia pun menyandar di batang pohon tersebut lalu bersenandung kecil sampai ia melihat seseorang selain dia.

'Tunggu itu kan pemuda yang kemarin yang namanya Halilintar kan' batin Yaya terheran-heran

Yaya terus melihat Halilintar yang sedang megeluarkan benda berbentuk pipih lalu memasangkan sesuatu di telinganya dan mulai menyanyi

'Suaranya merdu…' Yaya terus mendengar Halilintar bernyanyi sampai ia tidak sadari bahwa Halilintar menyadari kehadirannya

"Eh kamu gadis yang kemarin kan…" Halilintar berkata di samping telinga Yaya yang sukses membuat Yaya kaget setengah mati

"Aku mau Tanya namamu si…"

"HUAAA…" belum sempat Halilintar menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yaya sudah lari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya

"Aneh…" Halilintar heran dengan kelakuan Yaya

'…tapi aku menyukai sifat dan keluguannya itu' lanjut Halilintar di dalam hati disertai senyum tipis

~LOVE~

"Hah…hah…hah…" Yaya sedang menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu

'Kenapa aku berlari lalu kenapa aku merasa seperti ini,aduh Yaya sadar kamu harus kuat jangan sampai tergoda' Yaya terus menyemangati dirinya sampai ia ingat tujuannya di taman tersebut kan untuk membolos

"Aduh sial gara-gara dia aku lupa kalau aku sedang bolos mana sekarang udah masuk jam kedua lagi" ucap Yaya sambil melihat jam tangan pinknya

'Sudahlah masuk aja dulu terus saat di tanya pinter-pinter deh beralasan lagian yang ngajar juga bukan guru kiler' Yaya menyemangati dirinya di dalam hati lalu masuk kedalam kelas

"Saya disini untuk menganti guru kalian Papa Zola karna ia sedang sakit jadi saya akan mengantikannya selama seminggu…" kak Kaizo berhenti menjelaskan saat Yaya masuk ke dalam kelas

"Maaf pak saya te…" belum selesai Yaya berkata ia langsung terdiam saat melihat kalau yang mengajar bukan pak Papa Zola melainkan kak Kaizo

'Waduh sial kak Kaizo lagi' Yaya merutuki kesialannya hari ini

"Kalian semua kerjakan hal 13-14 soal latihan memakai cara yang terperinci dan jelas saya tidak menerima jawaban yang tidak memakai cara…lalu Yaya kau kesini" kak Kaizo menunjuk Yaya yang sedang terdiam

"Eh iya kak.." Yaya berjalan gontai menuju meja guru

"Kenapa kamu telat" Kaizo berkata dengan santai tapi tidak menghilangkan rasa takut Yaya

"Anu…kak tadi aku ke perpustakaan terus baca buku fiksi eh karna keasikan sampai lupa waktu deh kak" Yaya mencoba membuat alasan yang logis #padahal nga logis -_-

"Hm…coba saya tes biasanya kalo keasikan baca pasti inget donk apa yang di baca sebutin satu aja kalimat yang kamu inget dari buku itu"

'Mampus dah apa ya…udah lah asal jawab aja' batin Yaya pasrah

"Seorang gadis yang berlari karna melihat seorang pemuda yang membuat hatinya tak tenang…"

'Eh…itu kan yang tadi aku lakuin,terus kenapa malah itu yang kepikiran adu bodoh pasti kak Kaizo nga percaya'

"Oh…pasti itu cerita bergenre romance. Yaudah saya percaya cepat duduk dan kerjakan soal yang saya berikan" Kaizo berkata dengan gampangnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sebuah buku matematika

'Hah…kak Kaizo percaya seriusan…' batin Yaya bingung bercampur lega

Yaya pun meninggalkan meja guru dan begegas duduk di bangkunya yang tepat berada di samping Syifa

"Yaya kau kemana saja,kamu masih marah,terus kamu dihukum nga sama kak Kaizo" tanya Ying dengan muka cemas kedua sahabtnya pun sama cemasnya seperti Ying karna tau kak Kaizo orangnya tegas dan sedikit galak

"Huh…aku nga kemana-mana cuma jalan-jalan sebentar terus aku nga dihukum kok sama kak Kaizo dan aku sudah tidak marah lagi sama kalian" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum tulus karna bagi Yaya mereka adalah sahabatnya yang sangat berarti

"Bagus lah kalau begitu…terus bagaimana kau bisa tidak di hukum" ucap Syifa mewakili kedua temannya

"Ada aja…" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum karna melihat respon Syifa

Yaya pun melalui hari ini dengan senang karna ia sudah bermaafan degan ketiga sahabatnya dan mungkin karna ia bertemu dengan Halilintar

~LOVE~

Yaya POV

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di kamarku merenungi kejadian tadi pagi. Akh…aku hampir setres karna kejadian itu,memang sih otakku berkata aku tidak menyukainya tapi kenapa rasanya hatiku berbeda pendapat dengan otakku ini apalagi saat ia menyanyi.

"AKH…APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN DIRIKU INI" teriak Yaya frustrasi

"Yaya ada apa nak" suara ibu yang terdengar kawatir

"Tidak apa-apa kok bu" Yaya berkata sambil merutuki kebodohannya tadi

Sepertinya tadi dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi aku malah lari karna kaget. Ok…aku putuskan besok aku akan meminta maaf dan memperkenalkan diriku dengan sopan dan lagi aku juga belum tau dimana kelasnya.

Ah…jangan terlalu kupikirkan sebaiknya aku tidur karna ini sepertinya sudah larut malam.

Normal POV

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Yaya bersama teman-temannya mengobrol sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai dan juga Yaya yang habis-habisan digoda oleh ketiga sahabatnya

"Hehehe Yaya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Halilintar" Syifa memulai

"Udah ah…jangan ngomongin Halilintar mulu dah…dan Syifa yang kamu harus pikirin itu matan kamu yang ada delapan itu" Yaya berkata dengan penekanan pada kata 'mantan'

"Eh serius syifa punya delapan mantan" Ying tidak percaya

'Hehehe…senjata makan tuan Syifa' batin Yaya

"Iya dia curhat sama aku kemarin mantanya ada delapan termasuk si kekanak-kanakan Blaze" Yaya berkata dengan senyuman iblis nya

"Wah kapan kamu pacaran sama Blaze Syifa…" Nanda ikut nimbrung pembicaraan

"Apaan sih aku nga paca…" ucapan Syifa terpotong saat Ying dan Nanda menghujaninya dengan berbagi pertanyaan lainnya

"Awas kau Yaya…" geram Syifa

"Hehehehe" Yaya hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil

'Sekarang aku aman walau nga tau sampai berapa lama' batin Yaya pesimis

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai walau pelajaran sudah dimulai Syifa tetap mendapat godaan dari kedua sahabatnya.

~LOVE~

KRING…KRING

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi nyaring hampir semua murid menuju tempat yang sama yaitu kantin kecuali Yaya yang hari ini membawa bekalnya sendiri.

"Ying,Syifa,Nanda hari ini aku nga ke kantin aku bawa bekal. Kalau kalian mau ke kantin ya ke kantin saja aku mau makan di tempat lain soalnya" ucap Yaya kepada ketiga sahabatnya yang hanya ditangapi dengan 'oh' oleh ketiga sahabatnya

"Aku ingin ke taman yang kemarin ah…" ucap Yaya dengan suara kecil agar tempat yang ia temukan kemarin tak diketahui oleh orang lain

Yaya pun mengambil bekalnya lalu pergi ke tempat yang kemarin dan ia beri nama 'taman belakang'

'Aku harap aku tidak bertemu dengan Halilintar di tempat itu karna hari ini aku ingin ketenangan masalah meminta maaf nanti saja karna aku tiba-tiba gerogi' batin Yaya sambil berjalan menuju taman belakang

"Sebenarnya kan aku tidak suka sama Halilintar kenapa sih mereka tetep ngegoda aku…"

SREK…SREK

"Eh apa itu…ah palingan juga tupai kan tempat ini asri banget" Tanpa Yaya sadari ada sepasang mata ruby yang menatapnya sendu dan juga sedih disaat yang bersamaan

"…tapi apa benar aku tidak menyukainnya" lanjut Yaya

BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUM YAYA BERADA DI TAMAN

"Halilintar kamu menyukai gadis yang kemarin ya…" Taufan berkata yang langsung di hadiahkan jitakan kasih sayang oleh Halilintar

"Tidak" Halilintar berkata dengan singkat dan melanjutkan acara sarapan di sekolah

"Yaudah sih jawab aja nga usah di pukul juga kali…" ucap Taufan dramatis

"Tapi bagaimana kau tau aku sempat bertemu dengannya kemarin" bingung Halilintar

"Hehehe…insting" jawaban yang membuat Taufan kembali mendapat hadiah dari Halilintar

"Lafgi ngumong afa suh *lagi ngomong apa sih* " Gopal datang dengan setumpuk makanan

"Telen dulu makanannya" Halilintar berkata dan menyudahi sarapannya

"Hehehehe…Iya ini udah ditelen terus tadi kalian lagi ngomong apa sih" Gopal kembali bertanya

"Ini Halilintar lagi suka sama anak kelas 7.7 yang namanya…" belum sempat Taufan menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah diseret oleh Halilintar menjauh dari Gopal

"Aneh" Gopal berkata sambil meneguk habis minumannya

Halilintar terus menyeret Taufan tanpa belas kasih lalu melepaskanya setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Gopal berada

"Kau berkata dan menyebarkanya habis kau" Halilintar berkata dengan aura kelam menyelubungi tubuhnya

"Pergi…aku ingin sendiri dulu" Halilintar meningalkan Taufan yang sudah sujud sukur karna masih selamat dari amukan Halilintar

"Huh selamat…" Taufan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya #eh salah maksudnya menghembuskan nafas lega

Halilintar pergi meninggalkan Taufan yang termenung sambil mensyukuri keberuntungannya karna ia selamat dari amukan Halilintar

"Cih…apa sih aku kan tidak menyukainya tapi mengapa kemarin aku merasa gugup dan gelisah berada di dekatnya…" Halilintar terus bergumam selama di perjalanan menuju tempat faforitnya dan hanya ia yang mengetahuinya yaitu taman belakang

"Apa mungikn aku menyu…" ucapan Halilintar terhenti saat suara gadis memasuki indra pendengarannya

'Eh itu kan dia…sebelum dia lari tanpa alasan aku harus bersembunyi…' batin Halilintar

'Tapi tunggu untuk apa aku melakukan ini lalu perasaan apa ini' batin Halilintar tidak karuan

'Mungkin aku benar menyukainya…' batin Halilintar mantap sebelum…

" **Sebenarnya kan aku tidak suka sama Halilintar kenapa sih mereka tetep ngegoda aku…"**

…kata-kata Yaya yang memasuki indra pendengarannya membuatnya patah hati

Tanpa tau kelanjutan dari kata-kata Yaya Halilintar langsung pergi dari tempat ia bersembunyi. Ia pergi ke kelasnya dengan perasaan kesalnya yang mungking merupakan pelampiasan dari rasa sedihnya.

~LOVE~

"Cih…sial kenapa aku sekesal ini" Halilintar berteriak frustrasi saat memasuki kelasnya

"Kau kenapa Halilintar" Tanya Fang yang kebetulan sedang berada di kelas Halilintar sedang mengobrol dengan Taufan

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Halilintar dingin yang membuat sahabatnya tersebut diam membisu

"Taufan aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya…" ucap Fang berlalu pergi karna waktu istirahat akan segera habis

Fang pun keluar dari kelas Taufan dengan segudang pertanyaan di kepalanya dan juga dengan kekhawatiran terhadap temanya itu. Setelah Fang keluar dari kelas Taufan, Taufan pun menanyakan keadaan Halilintar.

"Hali kau kenapa" cemas Taufan karna bagi Taufan Halilintar itu orangnya temperament tapi sekarang seperti orang yang tak punya harapa hidup

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan bohong kamu itu sekarang seperti orang yang tak punya harapan hidup tau…"

"…"

'Tuh kan…biasanya Hali pasti marah aku katain tapi ini dia diam…' batin Taufan bingung

'Nih orang berisik banget sih…udah tau lagi patah hati, ditolak tak langsung tau nga' batin Halilintar nelangsa

'Aku cemas Halilintar' Taufan merasakan firasat buruk

Mata pelajaran setelah istirahat adalah pelajaran favorit Halilintar yaitu matematika. Walaupun Halilintar sering bolos, tetapi ia adalah pelajar yang cerdas. Halilintar terus menatap papan tulis yang mulai penuh dengan rumus-rumus yang diyakini Halilintar sudah ia pelajari dangan tatapan enggan.

Halilintar POV

Aneh aku tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan dia, bahkan nama pun aku belum tau.

'Nasibku benar-benar malang'

KKRRIINNGG… KKRRIINNGG… KKRRIINNGG…

Eh…itu kan suara bel pulang. Bukannya tadi aku baru masuk pelajaran ketiga tapi kok udah pulang. Dengan rasa penasaran aku melirik jam tangan yang selalu setia berada di tanggan ku. Aku begitu kaget saat jam sudah menunjukan waktu untuk pulang. Lalu aku dari tadi kemana, apakah aku melamun? Sebegitu sedihnya aku…

"Hali ayo pulang, atau kau mau menginap disini bersama diriku yang super ganteng ini" ucap Taufan narsis sambil menepuk bahuku

Itu suara Taufan sepertinya tersirat rasa cemas dari nada suaranya. Aku tak boleh terpuruk aku harus bangkit, aku tidak boleh membuat sahabat ku cemas.

Dengan kuat aku menjitak kepala Taufan, seperti biasa bila ia melakukan hal bodoh terhadap diriku.

"Dasar mesum…ayo cepat kita pulang" ucap datar seperti biasa

'Sepertinya Hali sudah tidak apa-apa' batin Taufan yakin

Tapi malang bagi Taufan, keyakinan yang ia dapat luntur seketika saat melihat Halilintar tidak merespon candaan dan kejahilannya.

'Sorot matamu sangat redup Hali' batin Taufan cemas bercampur kesal

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bangkit secepat yang aku mau, buktinya saja aku tidak bisa menimpali candaan sahabatku Taufan.

Normal POV

Taufan terus berpikir kemungkinan apa yang dapat membuat Halilintar seperti ini. Taufan terus seperti itu sampai ia sadar saat menabrak tiang listrik

"Aduh…" rungis Taufan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya

"Hali kau jahat…bukanya bilang kalau ada tiang listrik" ucap Taufan sambil menoleh kesamping berharap menemukan Halilintar, tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu.

Taufan merutuki kebodohannya. Sudah tau Halilintar membutuhkan dirinya, tapi ia malah lalai. Taufan terus mencari Halilintar sampai ia melihat pemuda tersebut sedang menyebrang jalan saat lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau.

"HALILINTAR…" pekik Taufan kaget bercampur takut

Taufan berlari untuk mengejar halilintar tapi…

 **TIN…TIN…TIN…**

"Eh…tunggu itu suara klakson mobil, tunggu aku dimana" Halilintar memandang sekitar, lalu ia sadar bahwa ia dalam bahaya

"HALILINTAR…" suara Taufan memasuki telinga Halilintar

 **CCCKKKIIITTT…..**

 **BRAK….**

'Apakah aku terlabat' batin Taufan lalu terduduk lemas

.

.

.

.

TBC

HOLLAA…aku kembali ada yang kangen nga #di amuk masa

Hehehhe #garuk-garuk kepala maaf author baru bisa update ini juga ngetiknya ngebut jadi berbelit-belit deh ceritanya… XD

Kayaknya lebih dari dua minggu cerita ini ditelantarin. Ini semua gara-gara author sibuk banget belakangan ini…eh terus mood nulis lang deh… #digebukin reader

Untung aja kemaren nonton previw Boboiboy Galaxy jadi mood balik lagi deh…uh seneng banget apalagi pas Boboiboy sama Gopal berebut ngambil bola…terus opening nya juga seru…ngeliat Fang makin ganteng, makin keren, makin apalagi ya...ah pokoknya seru banget ditambah ada kapten Kaizo lagi…terus bla…bla…bla…

Fang : aduh ini author kayaknya udah sableng…kita balas review aja yuk…

 **Nakamoto Yuu Na**

Hai…Nakamoto-san :D

Iya ini haliyaya kok…walaupun nanti nyelip pair lain jadi jangan cemas ok…XD

 **Chikita466**

Wah…kita sama Chikta-san haliyaya juga OTP favori aku #balas pelukan Chikita

Makasih udah suka cerita aku…#terharu

 **Family-love**

Aduh author terharu kamu mereview dua kali huhuhu…

Waduh cakap best pula #author makin terharu

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih…;D

Ini sudah disambung….

 **Vanilla Blue12**

Huhuhu…ternyata ada yang senasib sama author #baper

Ok ini udah lanjut kok…

 **Ciiko**

Maaf ya nga bisa kilat tapi ini udah di next kok…

Makasih juga nih…cerita author dibilang bagus…padahal bagi author cerita ini abal-abalan

Wah kamu udah nonton trailernya BBBG…sekarang tonton juga ya previw nya…

 **Diah869**

Wah kita sama pair kesukaan aku juga haliyaya #tos bareng

Sorry auothor nga bisa kilat sibuk sih…tapi ini udah di next kok…

 **nee-san**

ya pasti di next lah…sesibuk-sibuknya author pasti tetep nyempetin buat nulis kok…

makasih udah bilang cerita author keren…

 **Cutemuslimah N Alf**

Utie-chan…#teriak gj

Kangen deh sana Utie-chan…emang Utie-chan berbuat apa sampai laptopnya disita #turut beduka atau gara-gara Alf #melirik Alf

Ya pasti di next lah Utie-chan masa ditelantarin #kenyataanya ditelantarin

Wah kita sama aku juga udah nonton trailernya…emang sih rada aneh tapi aku tetep suka soalnya Boboiboy nya masih ada kesan imut-imut gitu…XD

 **Regina Ramadhani**

Wah emang lucu gitu ya…aduh makasih udah dibilang lucu #ceritanya bukan orangnya

Kamu kelas 7.7 juga sama donk sama aku…dulu juga aku kelas 7.7 kelasnya rame banget deh…

Fang :

aduh ini author kasian amat dah sampe jawab semua review di sini gara-gara paketan hampir abis…ckckckckc…

ok semua review udah di jawab. Aku Fang mewakili author dan yang lain mengucapkan terima kasih. Tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak ada apa-apa nya...

.

.

.

FOR THE LAST REVIEW PLEASE XD


	3. Chapter 3: feeling

Halilintar manusia yang dianggap Yaya perusuh dan dingin ternyata memiliki sisi yang rapuh, dan seorang Halilintar dapat memikat hati Yaya dengan hanya memperlihatkan sisi tersebut.

.

.

.

Warning: OC, typo, OOC

Genre: friendship and romance

.

.

BOBOIBOY PUNYA MONSTA TITIK

.

.

ENJOY!

"Hoaam…" suara khas seseorang bangun tidur terdengar di sebuah ruangan bernuansa pink atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Yaya.

"Euh… silau jam berapa ini?" ucapnya setengah sadar lalu melirik jam tangan yang setia berada di lengan sang gadis

"Um… ini jam enam lewat lima belas menit" ucap Yaya sambil menguap kembali, tunggu…

"HUWWWAAA… AKU TELAT!" teriak Yaya heboh lalu dengan cepat menyambar handuknya dan bergegas mandi.

Hanya dibutuhkan beberapa menit untuk Yaya menyelesaikan mandinya yang super ngebut dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Selamat pagi ibu, ayah" ucap Yaya sopan walau masih terkesan tergesa-gesa.

"Pagi Yaya" ucap mereka.

"Kok… kamu telat bangun biasanya paling cepat bangunnya" ucap ibu penuh tanya kepada putri satu-satunya itu.

'Apa perlu ku beri tau ibu? tapi sebaiknya tidak takut ibu malah khawatir lagi'

"Loh… kamu kok jadi bengong sih" ibu menegur Yaya.

"Eh… aku nga apa-apa kok bu" Yaya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yasudah ayo cepat bersiap nanti kamu telat loh… dua puluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ucap ayah yang langsung membuat Yaya ingat kalau ia sedang terlambat.

"OH… IYA… AKU KAN… SEDANG TERLAMBAT!" Yaya kembali berteriak heboh lalu ia pun memakai sepatunya.

"Yaya tunggu nak…" ucap ayah.

"Maaf ayah aku buru-buru nanti aja sarapanya di sekolah. Aku pamit" ucap Yaya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya tanpa tau maksud ayah memanggil dirinya.

"Siapa yang mengajaknya sarapan, aku kan ingin menawarkan untuk berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil agar lebih cepat sampai" ucap ayah Yaya bingung dengan sifat anak perempuannya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayah berangkat ya… nanti malah ikut telat lagi kayak Yaya" ucap ibu Yaya lembut.

"Hm… aku berangkat" ucap ayah sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

~LOVE~

 **Yaya POV**

Lari… lari… lari… itulah satu-satunya yang ada dibenak ku saat ini. Aku tak pernah membayangkan aku akan telat hari ini, tapi ini salah aku juga karna kemarin pagi menghancurkan jam weker. Yap… aku mengahncurkan jam weker dengan membantingnya ke lantai habis berisik sih, tapi bukan itu saja aku juga merasakan hal aneh menyelinap ke hati ku… seperti rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan nafasku yang sudah ngos-ngosan, hanya satu tujuanku sekarang yaitu sekolah. Waktu bel berbunyi tinggal lima menit lagi, aku percepat langkah ku saat aku dapat melihat pintu gerbang sekolah ku, tapi…

DEG... DEG… DEG…

…rasa khawatir itu kembali, sesaat sebelum aku menyadari bahwa ada batu didepanku dan ya… alhasil aku terjatuh.

"HUWWAAA…" pekik ku saat gravitasi menarik ku kebawah.

"Yaya kau tidak apa-apa" ucap suara yang sangat familier di telinga ku.

"Eh…Nanda, Iya aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku sembari mencoba berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk rok yang sedikit kotor walaupun tak membawa perubahan yang berarti pada rok ku.

"Kenapa kamu disini Nan? Belum masuk kelas?" Tanya ku masih dengan aktifitas yang sama yaitu merapikan seragamku.

"Ya aku disini karena terlambat, dan pasti aku belum masuk kelas lah!" Nanda menjawab pertanyaan ambigu ku.

"Oh…" ucap ku tak bersemangat.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Nanda yang sepertinya melihat keanehan diriku yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam.

"Ah… aku tidak apa-apa ayo cepat masuk kelas sebentar lagi bel" ucapku mencairkan suasana dan agar Nanda tidak mencurigai ku lebih lanjut.

"Ok lah" Nanda berucap tenang.

 **Normal POV**

Yaya dan Nanda berhasil memasuki sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kedua gadis berhijab ini. Mereka pun sampai di depan kelas, tapi anehnya tidak ada suara riuh seperti biasa. Didorong rasa ingin tahu yang kuat mereka pun bergegas memasuki kelas.

'Apa sudah ada guru ya?' batin Yaya.

'Apa ada masalah di kelas ya?' batin Nanda.

Kedua gadis itu pun memasuki kelas yang sontak membuat para penghuni kelas menghentikan aktivitasnya yaitu berkerumun seperti mengosipkan sesuatu.

"He… aku kira apa ternyata…" kata Yaya yang dibuat mengantung.

"MEREKA MENGOSIP" kata Yaya dan Nanda bersama dengan sura yang mengelegar.

"Shhtt… kalian berisik tau" ucap Fang penuh penekanan.

"Kalian sedang apa sih" bingung Yaya.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Fang mewakili teman-temannya.

"Hah… terserah kalian" ucap Yaya lalu menaruh tas nya dibangku.

Bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi guru yang mengajar belum juga muncul. Kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi para murid laki-laki untu melakukan aksi aneh-aneh mereka. Ada yang menyanyi-nyanyi gaje, menjahili anak perempuan, dan ada juga yang bersikap normal seperti Fang maklumlah ia seorang ketua kelas.

"Huh… kak Kaizo kemana ya kok belum datang" ucap Ying sambil mengerjakan contoh-contoh soal matematika.

"Entah, ini kan sudah hampir lima menit" bagi Yaya guru harus selalu on time 'murid saja datang harus tepat waktu harusnya guru juga donk' itu lah pemikiran Yaya #padahal tadi aja hampir telat

"Sudah lah Yaya baru juga lima menit" Syifa mencoba menenangkan Yaya.

"Benar itu Yaya mending kita mencoba menyelesaikan soal ini" Nanda menunjuk satu soal yang menurutnya cukup sulit.

Memang biasanya bila guru tidak ada mereka berempat akan mengerjakan soal-soal atau latihan-latihan yang mennurut mereka cukup sulit dikerjakan sendirian.

"Oh... iya Syifa tadi pas aku sama Nanda masuk kelas lagi pada ngomongin apa sih sampe berkerumun gitu" ucapku sambil menulis beberapa rumus.

"Hm… tadi ada ap… ADUH INI SALAH CARANYA!" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Nanda malah berteriak tidak jelas.

"Pfft… Nanda nga jelas nih" ucap Ying sambil menahan tawa karna melihat wajah Nanda yang kebingungan mencari jawaban.

"Oh, tadi Fang ngomongin anak kelas 7.8 katanya ada yang ketabrak mobil" ucap Syifa santai tanpa melihat Yaya yang mulai terlihat gelisah.

'Heh… apa firasat ku benar ya, karena dari kemarin aku merasakan firasat buruk' batin Yaya cemas.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

'Rasa khawatir ini kembali lagi'

"Aku mau bertanya emang siapa yang ketabrak" ucap Yaya dengan nada sedikit bergetar dan ia mencoba bertanya senormal mungkin.

"Boboiboy Halilintar" ucap Ying ikut menimpali.

"OH… maksudmu Halilintar yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi seangkatan, tapi kadang-kadang jadi tukang bolos, dan juga kekasih hati Yaya" ucap Syifa tanpa melihat situasi Yaya yang mulai pucat pasi.

"Hahaha benar itu" ketiga sahabat Yaya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Tunggu maksudnya Halilintar, orang yang ingin mengajakku berkenalan, tapi aku malah lari tanpa sebab. Bahkan aku belum meminta maaf' batin Yaya histeris

"Yaya kau tidak apa-apa" sahabat-sahabat Yaya terlihat cemas

Dengan cepat Yaya berdiri dan berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa, dan oh ya Syifa sekarang keadaan Halilintar gimana"

"Eh…oh…" Syifa terbata-bata sepertinya karna efek Yaya yang berkata tiba-tiba.

"Dia sedang di rumah sakit, spertinya ia terluka aku tau itu karena kemarin aku yang menyelamatkannya" ucap Fang yang kumat sifat sombongnya.

Setelah Fang berkata seperti itu Yaya terlihat terburu-buru memakai jaket yang biasanya ia simpan di dalam tas, lalu ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jaketnya sepertinya itu handphonenya.

"Yaya kau mau kemana?" tanya Ying yang melihat sahabatnya seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Fang di rumah sakit mana Halilintar di rawat" ucap Yaya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Ying.

"Rumah sakit pusat kota, kau tau kan yang peralat medisnya terlengkap itu" ucap Fang yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Ok, dan Ying kalau ada guru bilang aku izin menjenguk teman di rumah sakit tasku juga ku taruh disini mungkin saat istirahat aku kembali lagian juga rumah sakitnya tidak begitu jauh" Yaya mengakhiri perkataanya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

"Itu anak kenapa sih, lagian cuma Halilintar ketabrak mobil terus sangkut pautnya sama dia apa coba" Fang berkata tanpa melihat ketiga sahabat Yaya yang mulai tersenyum ayan.

"Fang kamu ini bodoh ya" ucap Ying sambil menjitak kepala Fang yang tak berdosa.

"Sakit tau Ying" Fang mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jelas-jelas Yaya itu khawatir mereka kan…" ucap Nanda memperjelas sambil memperlihatkan senyum liciknya.

"Fufufu… benar itu kita lihat kelanjutanya" Fang mulai connect dan ikut tersenyum licik.

Di saat teman-teman Yaya tersenyum dan tertawa penuh arti, Yaya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang tak tentram.

~LOVE~

"Hah… hah… hah… lelahnya" ucap Yaya saat ia sudah sampai di halte bus

Yaya pun menunggu bus yang akan ia naiki. Beberapa menit menunggu, bus yang Yaya maksud pun sampai. Yaya pun langsung memasuki bus tersebut dan duduk di baris paling depan dekat dengan pintu masuk.

'Tunggu kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ini sangat konyol ya, padahal aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. kalau meminta maaf kan bisa saat pulang sekolah nanti, tapi aneh juga kalau aku sampai sekhawatir ini' batin Yaya berkecambuk.

Yaya pun menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang terus mengerogoti hatinya.

'Mungkin aku bukan hanya ingin meminta maaf, tapi mungkin aku memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, tapi… AKKHH… PEMUDA ITU BENAR-BENAR MENGHANCURKAN PEMIKIRAN KU' batin Yaya frustrasi.

Yaya terus bergelut dengan pemikirannya yang sudah melayang-layang sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju yaitu rumah sakit. Untung Yaya sadar pada saat yang tepat, sangat tepat sebelum pintu bus tertutup.

"Eh… aku sudah sampai, TUNGGU PAK AKU TURUN DISINI!" ucap Yaya buru-buru sebelum bus melaju.

"Aduh dek, kamu harusnya lebih hati-hati kan busnya jadi terlambat" ucap sang sopir.

'Emang sampai telat gitu, kayaknya Cuma beberapa detik deh… lagi pintunya aja belum ke tutup sempurna' batin Yaya kesal.

"Ah iya pak maaf" Yaya berusaha tersenyum.

Yaya pun keluar dari bus denga perasaan kesal yang selangit, tapi ia cepat-cepat menghilangkan rasa kesalnya Karen waktunya terbatas ia harus cepat-cepat pergi. Yaya pun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit yang berjarak sekita 1 km dari halte tadi.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Yaya langsung pergi ke meja resepsionis tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang meminta diistirahatkan.

"Hah… hah… hah… maaf mbak… hah… kamar pasien… hah…" Yaya menoba berkata dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Coba adek netralin dulu nafasnya kayaknya adek abis lari marathon ya… hahaha" melihat Yaya seperti orang yang sangat panik sang resepsionis mencoba mencairkan suasana agar Yaya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Huft… maaf mbak aku mau tanya kamar pasien yang bernama Halilintar dimana ya?" Yaya menghembuskan nafas agar lebih tenang lalu menanyakan kamar Halilintar tanpa merespon candaan sang resepsionis.

"Nah gitu donk dek jadi adek kan bisa ngomong, coba kayak tadi nga bisa kan… jadi adek harus lebih tenang ya…" sang resepsionis memberi saran sambil mencek daftar nama pasien.

'ini resepsionis baik banget ya…' batin Yaya.

"Kamar Boboiboy Halilintar di ruang VIP dekat dengan labolatorium disamping kamar nomor 126" ucap sang resepsionis.

"Um tepatnya di mana ya?" ucap Yaya malu-malu karena ia tidak begitu mengenal rumah sakit ini.

"Di lantai dua, kalau adek naik lift persis di sampingnya ada labolatorium nah kalo adek udah di depan labolatorium adek belok kanan nah dari situ adek bisa tau kamarnya yang mana, soalnya nga jauh dari situ kok…" uacp resepsionis panjang kali lebar yang membuat Yaya makin bingung dan menguras kesabaran Yaya yang sudah diambang batas.

"Oh gitu ya makasih ya mbak" uacp Yaya sambil tersenyum, tapi berbeda dengan hatinya yang jengkel dan marah.

"Eh dek tunggu!" belum sempat Yaya melangkah sang resepsionis menahanya.

'ini resepsionis maunya apa sih' batin Yaya makin kesal.

"Adek siapanya Halilintar" ucap resepsionis dengan nada mengoda.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, maaf saya permisi" Yaya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan sang resepsionis.

'Aku tarik kata-kata ku tadi. Dia itu nyebelin, udah ngasih tau tempat nga jelas terus ngegoda lagi. AKHHH HARI INI BENAR-BENAR SIAL!' batin Yaya kesal tahap akhir.

'Akhirnya kau mendapat pengunjung selain Taufan, Halilintar' batin sang resepsionis sambil tersenyum tipis.

TING…

Suara lift terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis berhijab yang terlihat kesal tapi juga terlihat cemas. Gadis yang bernama Yaya itu berjalan dengan taraf cukup cepat lalu berbelok ke kanan saat melihat ruangan yang bertuliskan laboratorium.

"Huh dimana sih tempatnya" ucap Yaya sambil melihat sekeliling agar dapat menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Ok waktunya cukup masih tersisa satu jam pelajaran lagi" Yaya melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit.

"124, 125, 126… RUANG VIP" Yaya membaca nomor-nomor yang tertera di depan pintu masuk kamar inap.

'YES… INI DIA RUANGANNYA' batin Yaya terlonjak senang, tapi ia tau tempat jadi ia tidak berteriak.

Saat Yaya ingin mengetuk pintu ia merasa gugup dan merasakan hal yang aneh.

'Aku pasti bisa' batin Yaya menyemangati

~LOVE~

 **Di tempat Halilintar**

Seorang pemuda berparas tampan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan infus setia berada di tangan kirinya. Mata yang tadi terpejam mulai terbuka memperlihatkan manik ruby yang mempesona. Pemuda yang berada di ranjang tersebut mencoba mendudukan dirinya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan, cat ruangan yang berwarna putih, infus…" gumaman terdengar jelas dari mulut pemuda tadi, sebut saja namanya Halilintar.

"Huft… aku di rumah sakit" ucapnya disertai helaan nafas

'Aku benci tempat ini' lanjutnya di dalam hati

Halilintar seperti orang tidak punya semangat hidup, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang meredup. Ruang VIP dengan fasilitas lengkap seperti televisi, ruangan dengan wifi, dan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja tidak mebuatnya bergairah, bahkan makanannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Yang ia perlukan saat ini ialah keluarga dan teman bukan fasilitas hiburan.

Ruangan yang ditempati Halilintar cukup sunyi, tidak terdengar suara apa pun kecuali suara jam, karena diruangan ini hanya ada Halilintar seorang.

"Jam sembilan, Taufan pasti masih sekolah tidak mungkin aku ajak ke sini" gumam Halilintar terlihat kecewa saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi.

"Kapan seseorang akan menjengukku atau merawatku barangkali tanap perlu diminta? Hahahaha mungkin jawabanya tidak akan pernah. Lagipula semuanya sudah meninggalkanku" ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

'Aku kesepian' lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

'Eh, mungkinkah…' Halilintar mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

'… aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap palingan juga cuma perawat yang mau ngecek keadaan pasien'

"Masuk" ucap Halilintar mempersilahkan orang yang diluar untuk masuk.

Kriet…

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis manis behijab pink…

"Kau…" Halilinatr terbelak saat melihat seseorang dibalik pintu itu adalah…

"Hai" ucap Yaya memperlihatkan senyumnya.

… gadis yang waktu itu.

 **Sementara di sekolah…**

"Hai Fang kau tau tidak sih kakak mu kemana" ucap Ying to the point.

Ternyata guru yang akan mengajar kelas 7.7 alias kak Kaizo belum datang juga yang membuat sebagian murid bingung dan sebagian murid lagi bahagia karena guru yang termasuk killer itu belum datang.

"Entah" ucap Fang acuh tak acuh.

"Hei aku serius" ucap Ying sedikit menaikan suara.

"Ih aku nga tau kakak ku kemana" ucap Fang ikut-ikutan meninggikan suara.

Ying menatap tajam Fang dan juga sebaliknya Fang menatap tajam Ying, mereka seperti singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Di saat yang tepat Syifa dan Nanda datang untuk melerai mereka sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Sudahlah Fang, Ying kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja" Syifa mencoba melerai.

Mendengar kata-kata Syifa mereka hanya memalingkan wajah masing-masing tanpa merasa bersalah.

'Huh… mereka ini' batin Syifa.

"Lagian Fang, orang aku nanya baik-baik dia malah mengacuhkan ku" ucap Ying sambil mengembungkan pipinya untuk membuat kesan imut.

"Hei aku merespon mu tau…" ucap Fang tidak terima.

"SUDAH BERHENTI !" ucap Nanda kesal karena mereka malah kembali adu mulut.

Karena mendengar teriakan Nanda mereka pun mengehtikan aktivitasnya yaitu adu mulut. Fang bungkam begitu juga Ying, sepertinya mereka merasa bersalah pasalnya Nanda jarang berteriak, ia seperti Yaya lemah lembut dan bertutur kata yang sopan.

"Maaf" ucap mereka berbarengan dan hanya direspon 'Iya' oleh Nanda.

Canggung adalah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan mereka saat ini. Nanda sibuk dengan buku, Fang sibuk adu tatapan dengan Ying, dan Syifa sibuk memperhatikan mereka.

'Sepertinya aku diabaikan' batin Syifa sedih.

Jengah dengan keadaan canggung Syifa angkat bicara.

"Kakak mu hebat Fang, dia dapat menjadi seorang guru di usia muda" ucap Syifa dengan pose berpikir.

Merasa namanya disebut lantas Fang berbicara "Hm… betul itu, kakaknya hebat pasti adiknya juga" ucapnya melebih-lebihkan.

'Dasar' batin Syifa, Nanda, dan Ying.

"Eh, tapi apa dia tidak kuliah?" ucap Ying penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia kuliah malah dia sibuk banget, bahkan sekarang saja dia ada tes terus minta izin nga bisa ngajar" ucapnya blak-blakan.

"APA!" ucap ketiga temannya bersamaan.

"Memang kenapa?" ucap Fang sambil mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar ketua kelas kurang kerjaan" aura gelap mulai muncul disekeliling Nanda.

"Ketua kelas nga bertanggung jawab" ucap Syifa menekan kata 'bertanggung jawab'.

"Dasar landak bodoh, kalau kau tahu kak Kaizo nga bisa ngajar ya panggil guru pengganti" ucap Ying mewakili kedua temannya.

"Erkkk… aku lupa" ucap Fang sambil berdoa agar ia selamat dari amukan ketga gadis di depannya ini.

"Fang…" Ying, Nanda, dan Syifa mulai mendekat dengan tatapan horor mereka.

"Aku pegi dulu, aku ingin panggil guru pengganti" Fang mengambil langkah seribu sebelum ia habis babak belur.

"Awas kau Fang" ucap merka dengan tatapan horor dan aura yang menyeramkan, bahkan murid yang lain pun tidak ingin mendekati mereka.

'Fang lucu kalau dalam keadaan panik' lanjut Ying di dalam hati.

~LOVE~

 **Kembali ke tempa Halilintar**

"Hai" ucap Yaya memperlihatkan senyumnya.

'Dia gadis yang waktu itu' batin Halilintar tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat kali ini.

Halilintar masih terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Yaya mendekati Halilintar lalu menepuk punggung pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yaya kepada Halilintar yang sejak tadi memandanginya.

Suara Yaya yang lembut menyadarkan Halilintar dari lamunan, Halilintar pun kembali ke mode awal yaitu cuek plus dingin.

"Sedang apa kau disini" tanya Halilintar dingin padahal di dalam hatinya berbeda.

'Haduh kenapa sih dia kesini buat hatiku tidak tenang saja' seperti itulah di dalam hati Halilintar.

"Yah kau pasti tau jawabnya lah"

'Dia adalah orang pertama yang menjengukku, padahal sebelum aku kenal dia tidak ada satu pun orang yang akan mejengukku kecuali Taufan. Apa dia benar-benar datang kesini dengan tulus atau ada niatan lain' batin Halilintar getir.

"Tapi bukannya ini waktu pembelajaran, ya maksudku seharusnya kau masih ada di sekolah" ucap Halilintar mati-matian menahan rasa senang dan juga rasa curiganya singkat kata jaga image.

"Yah.. itu… bagaimana ya aku harus bilangnya" ucap Yaya malu-malu.

"Hm…" Halilintar memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat keanehan pada mata Yaya.

"Menjauh, jarak… jarak…" wajah Yaya bersemu merah.

"Eh maaf" Halilintar buru-buru menjauhi wajah Yaya dan wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"Huft… jadi seperti ini, dari semalam perasanku bawaannya cemas mulu nah pas tadi pagi seisi kelas pada ngebicarain sesuatu dan itu ternyata kau yang kecelakaan. Aku terus mendengarkan cerita Fang yang notabenenya penyelamat kau lalu tanpa ba.. bi.. bu aku langsung kesini tanpa pikir panjang" Yaya bercerita panjang lebar dengan malu-malu karena ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia menjenguk Halilintar dan malah menelantarkan pelajaran.

'Dasar landak ungu kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit habis kau' ingatkan Halilintar untuk menghabisi Fang saat keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Oh seperti itu" ucap Halilintar disertai senyum tipis.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan dirimu" ucap Yaya sambil memperhatikan Halilintar dari atas sampai bawah.

"Memang apa" Halilintar lagi-lagi dibuat blushing oleh Yaya.

"Tik… Ah iya kau tidak memakai topi dan ternyata lukamu banyak juga" seperti biasa Yaya akan mejentikan jarinya ketika menemukan kejanggalan pada seseorang.

Mendengar penuturan Yaya lantas Halilintar langsung meraba bagian kepalanya dan benar saja ia tidak memakai topi kesayangannya.

"Hihihihi kau lucu bila tidak memakai topi dan kau memiliki sedikit rambut putih" Yaya terkikik geli sambil menunjuk rambut putih Halilintar.

"Diamlah dan jangan beri tau siapapun tentang ini" ucap Halilintar dengan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Siap bos… hihihihi" Yaya menirukan pose hormat ala polisi.

'Kau baik dan lucu Yaya' bagi Halilintar mungkin dipertemukan dengan Yaya adalah anugrah.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana kau bisa disini, maksudku bagaimana kau bisa kecelakaan, dan bagaimana Fang jadi penyelamatmu" Yaya mulai bertanya #banyak tanya juga Yaya.

'Fang bukan penyelamatku' Halilintar dibuat kesal oleh Fang.

"Hm… aku kurang ingat" Halilintar Nampak bingung.

"Tapi mungkin…" Halilintar mulai bercerita.

 **Flashback**

Taufan terus berpikir kemungkinan apa yang dapat membuat Halilintar seperti ini. Taufan terus seperti itu sampai ia sadar saat menabrak tiang listrik.

"Aduh…" ringis Taufan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Hali kau jahat…bukanya bilang kalau ada tiang listrik" ucap Taufan sambil menoleh kesamping berharap menemukan Halilintar, tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu.

Taufan merutuki kebodohannya. Sudah tau Halilintar membutuhkan dirinya, tapi ia malah lalai. Taufan terus mencari Halilintar sampai ia melihat pemuda tersebut sedang menyebrang jalan saat lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau.

"HALILINTAR…" pekik Taufan kaget bercampur takut.

Taufan berlari untuk mengejar halilintar tapi…

 **TIN…TIN…TIN…**

"Eh…tunggu itu suara klakson mobil, tunggu aku dimana" Halilintar memandang sekitar, lalu ia sadar bahwa ia dalam bahaya

"HALILINTAR…" suara Taufan memasuki telinga Halilintar.

"Eh…" mata Halilintar mebulat sempurna saat melihat mobil melaju ke arahnya.

 **CCCKKKIIITTT…..**

Suara rem terdengar nyaring di telinga Halilintar. Bagi Halilintar suara rem adalah suara kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya. Halilintar terus terpaku melihat mobil yang semakin mendekat, kakinya kaku seperti sudah merekat sempurna di aspal.

'Apa aku akan mati' batin Halilintar pesimis seraya menutup mata pasrah akan keadaan.

 **BRAK…**

Suara mobil menabrak sesuatu.

'Apakah aku terlabat' batin Taufan lalu terduduk lemas.

'Tidak… itu tidak mungkin Halilintar yang tertabrak, suara benturan itu terlalu keras untuk ukuran manusia' Taufan pun mencoba berdiri dan berlari ke asal suara.

Benar dugaan Taufan mobil tadi tidak menabrak halilintar melainkan sebuah pembatas jalan.

"Permisi… permisi" Taufan menerobos memasuki kerumunan manusia yang sedang meperhatikan sesuatu tanpa berbuat apapun.

"Hei Halilintar, kau dengar aku" ucap seseorang yang suaranya sangat familier di telinga Taufan.

"HALILINTAR…" Taufan mendekati Halilintar yang sedang terduduk lemas.

Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan Halilintar menoleh kearah Taufan, dan seseorang itu adalah Fang.

"Fang… syukurlah" ucap Taufan sambil mendekati Fang dan Halilintar.

"Bagaiman ia bisa dalam keadaan berbahaya seperti tadi" ucap Fang yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosi.

"Aku pun tidak tau sepertinya Halilintar melamun" ucap Taufan yang tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur di dalam hati.

"Hey… Halilintar apa kau tidak apa-apa" Fang kembali mengalihkan perhatianya kepada Halilintar yang masih terduduk lemas dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Aku…" Halilintar mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi…

Bruk…

… belum sempat Halilintar menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah terjatuh lemas alias pingsan di tempat.

"Eh… Halilintar kau kenapa" Taufan telihat panik saat Halilintar pingsan.

"Tenang, sepertinya ia hanya terkena serangan panik" ucap Fang dengan diakhiri helaan nafas.

"Oh iya Fang, kau sudah menelpon ambulance" tanya Taufan sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tengah pingsan.

'Lukanya banyak juga' batin Taufan sedih.

"Hm… sudah, sebentar lagi pasti datang"

Benar saja setelah Fang mengatakan itu ambulance benar-benar datang, mereka membawa Halilintar dan juga sang pengemudi mobil menuju rumah sakit yang sekarang ditempati Halilintar. Beberapa saat setelah itu polisi pun datang dan mengamankan tempat kejadian perkara.

Setelah ambulance membawa Halilintar menuju rumah sakit, Taufan dan Fang pun pulang bersama karena rumah mereka searah.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tepat waktu saat menyelamatkan Halilintar" tanya Taufan

"Tepat waktu dari mana, malahan aku itu telat buktinya saja di sekujur tubuh Halilintar terdapat banyak luka" bentak Fang

"Heh… aku kan hanya tanya" Taufan terlihat jengkel dengan perangai Fang.

"Iya… iya… sebenarnya tadi itu aku harusnya ekskul basket, tapi nga jadi terus aku pulang lalu saat aku mau meyebrang jalan aku melihat Halilintar…" ucap Fang dengan gaya sok-sokan dan sengaja mengantungkan ceritanya.

"Lalu…" Taufan berkata dengan malas karena sifat sok-sokan Fang kumat.

"... seperti yang kau tau manusia itu memiliki dua tipe, yang pertama adalah mereka akan menyaksikan peristiwa kecelakaan itu dan berdoa agar sang korban selamat dan yang kedua adalah aku, yaitu mereka yang akan menyelamatkan sang korban walaupun nyawa taruhannya" Fang mulai bergaya sombong dan bercerita dengan ceritanya yang ngawur.

"Hei Fang aku bertanya serius" ucap Taufan sambil mengetuk kepala temanya agar otaknya kembali benar #cara macam apa itu.

"Sakit tau..." Fang berkata sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Lanjutkan ceritanya" Taufan memperlihatkan sisi galaknya.

"Euh… iya bawel, jadi saat aku melihat Halilintar aku juga sadar bahwa ia dalam bahaya. Melihat keadaan temanku yang diambang maut mau tidak mau aku langsung menyelamtkanya. Tepat sepersekian detik sebelum mobil tersebut menabraknya aku sempat menariknya menjauh, walaupun kau tau hasilnya apa… ia tetap mendapat luka cukup serius" ucap Fang dengan volume suara yang semakin kecil, sepertinya ia menyesali keterlambatan dirinya saat menyelamatkan Halilintar.

"Hei… Fang kau tidak gagal" ucap Taufan dengan menampilkan senyum yang biasa terpapmpang diwajahnya.

"Eh…" Fang kaget melihaat reaksi Taufan.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamykan sahabatku" ucap Taufan tulus.

"Hei… dia juga sahabatku tau" melihat Taufan tersenyum membuat Fang juga ikut tersenyum.

 **End Flashback**

"… Mungkin seperti itu ceritanya" Halilintar menyelesaikan ceritanya dan hanya ditanggapi 'oh' oleh Yaya.

'Hanya oh tanggapannya' batin Halilintar sedih karena reaksi yang ingin ia lihat bukan ini.

"Maaf" kata tersebut keluar dengan mulus dari bibir Yaya.

"Maaf, maaf untuk apa?" Halilintar bingung dengan tingkah laku Yaya yang mendadak murung.

"Maaf karena waktu itu aku malah pergi saat kau menanyakan namaku" Yaya terlihat sangat meyesal.

'Oh iya aku baru sadar aku tidak tau nama gadis di depanku ini' Halilintar merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Yah benar juga sih… kalau begitu, namaku Boboiboy Halilintar salam kenal" ucap Halilintar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Yaya Yah salam kenal" ucap Yaya tetapi tidak membalas uluran tangan Halilintar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar karena uluran tangannya tidak dibalas oleh Yaya.

"Um… tanganmu pasti masih sakit" ucap Yaya prihatin dengan keadaan Halilintar.

"Ah kau ini" Halilintar menarik tangan Yaya untuk membalas uluran tangannya tadi.

"Eh…" Yaya terlihat sedikit takut, takut bila nanti luka Halilintar semakin parah.

"Lihat aku tidak apa-apa" Halilintar memperlihatkan senyumannya.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum biasanya juga aku melihat dia tanpa ekspresi' batin Yaya bingung bercampur senang.

Yaya pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menengok kearah jam dinding, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia karena ini sudah jam sepuluh kurang limabelas menit yang berarti waktu istirahat dimulai limabelas menit lagi.

"Eh… aku pergi dulu sebentar lagi waktu istirahat, aku hanya diberi waktu mejengukmu sampai istirahat dan jam pelajaran ketiga aku harus hadir" ucap Yaya buru-buru berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Yaya Halilintar menarik tangan Yaya mengisyaratkan Yaya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ini bawalah" Halilintar menyodorkan sepotong sandwich yang tidak ia makan karena ia memang tidak nafsu makan.

"Eh tapi kau…" Yaya mencoba menolak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian ini untukmu dan aku sangat yakin saat kau sampai di sekolah nanti waktu istirahat pasti sudah habis" ucap Halilintar memaksa Yaya untuk menerima sandwich yang ia berikan.

"Ok aku terima. Terimakasih Halilintar" ucap Yaya menerima sandwich pemberian Halilintar.

"Aku pergi dulu Halilintar maaf mengangu" pamit Yaya kepada Halilintar.

"Hm" ucap Halilintar singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oh iya… nanti sepulang sekolah aku kesini lagi boleh kan" ucap Yaya sesaat sebelum dirinya pergi dari kamar inap Halilintar.

"Tentu saja boleh" jawab Halilintar jujur.

"Bye..bye…" Yaya melambai pada Halilintar dan dibalas oleh Halilintar.

"Aku sendirian lagi" ucap Halilintar lesu saat Yaya sudah tidak terlihat olehnya.

~LOVE~

Sekarang Yaya sudah berada di sekolah dan benar saja waktu istirahat sudah habis. Saat Yaya masuk ke kelasnya ia langsung mendapat berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya terutama dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Yaya kau dari mana?" tanya Hanna yang belum tau bila Yaya pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Oh tadi aku pergi ke…" belum sempat Yaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah ditarik oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"Selamat datang Yaya" ucap Ying, Nanda, dan Syifa bersamaan.

"Eh… iya" ucap Yaya ragu-ragu karena ia sudah mempunya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Khihihihi…" ketiga sahabat Yaya memperlihatkan senyum penuh arti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

"Kau tau lah…" ucap Ying mewakili teman-temannya.

"Tau apa?" Yaya mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Hah… kau itu banyak tanya yang kami maksud adalah bagaimana kau dengan Halilintar tadi, apakah terjadi sesuatu" Fang memperjelas perkataan Ying.

'Sudah kuduga' batin Yaya nelangsa.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" Yaya terus mecoba mengulur waktu sampai guru yang akan mengajar masuk.

"Yah sesuatu seperti ciuman perta…" belum sempat Balze menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah tepar di tempat.

"Aku ini perempuan baik-baik dan aku tau Halilintar juga bukan pemuda yang seperti itu…" ucap Yaya dengan nada yang begitu seram.

"… dan aku tegaskan aku belum… pernah… PACARAN" lanjut Yaya dengan penekanan pada kata 'pacaran'.

"dan oh iya… bagaiman Balze tau tentang aku pergi mejenguk Halilintar" Tanya Yaya yang sudah masuk mode galak.

Teman-teman Yaya yang sudah tau akan seperti ini bila menanyakan tentang seseuatu seperti ciuman, pacaran, atau apa pun langsung menunjuk Fang sebagai pelampiasan.

"Fang…" Yaya mendekat dan Fang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Apa…" tanya Fang sembari mengeuk ludah paksa.

"Kenapa kau memberi tahu Blaze hah…" Yaya semakin mendekati meja Fang.

"Memang salah dia kan sahabatku" ucap Fang yang terus berkeringat dingin.

"Habis kau hari ini…" Yaya sudah sampai di meja Fang.

"Benar-benar malang nasib ku hari ini" Fang berkata dengan suara yang amat pelan seperti bisikan.

'Aku akan mati' lanjut Fang di dalam hati.

 **SKIP TIME**

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Semua murid sangat senang karena bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Fang yang harus pulang degan cara tidak lazim yaitu dengan cara di gotong oleh teman-temannya karena sudah dihabisi Yaya dan juga ketiga temannya.

Yaya benar-benar senang karena ia akan kembali mejenguk Halilintar. Entah kerena apa ia merasa nyaman di dekat Halilintar dan juga ia merasa bila ia menjenguk Halilintar ia akan lebih mengenal Halilintar lebih dekat.

"Hm… Hm… na… na…" Yaya bersenandung ria sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Kau kenapa Yaya?" Ying sedikit bingung dengan Yaya yang tiba-tiba bahagia.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Yaya lalu tersenyum bahagia.

'Mungkin dia demam' batin Ying acuh tak acuh.

Yaya terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Sesampainya di rumah ia langusng disuguhi makan siang buatan ibunya yang sangat lezat.

"Ibu aku pulang" ucap Yaya sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Ah… Yaya selamat datang" ucap ibu dari dalam rumah.

Yaya pun memasuki rumah, tak lupa ia menyalami ibunya lalu duduk di meja makan dan makan bersama ibu dan adiknya.

'Aku bersyukur mempunyai keluarga seperti ini' batin Yaya senang.

"Selamat makan" ucap Yaya lalu berdoa dan mulai acara makan siangnya.

"Ibu nanti setelah ashar aku mau jenguk teman di rumah sakit boleh kan" ucap Yaya meminta persetujuan dari ibunya.

"Iya boleh Yaya dan kebetulan juga ibu dikasih banyak jeruk sama tetangga jadi kamu bawa ya… buat buah tangan" ucap ibu Yaya member izin untuk Yaya.

"Ok ibu" Yaya bersikap seolah ia adalah anak berumur lima tahun.

~LOVE~

Waktu bergulir cukup cepat dan sekaran adalah waktunya Yaya untuk menjenguk Halilintar. Sekarang Yaya memakai baju bergaya muslimah dan hijab pink yang biasa ia pakai.

"Ibu aku berangkat" pamit Yaya.

"Iya hati-hati di jalan" jawab ibu Yaya dari dalam rumah.

Yaya pun pergi menjenguk Halilintar untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

'Aku merasa Halilintar kesepian' itulah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Yaya ingin menjenguk Halilintar.

Selama di perjalanan Yaya terus berpikir mengapa ia ingin mejenguk Halilintar lagi. Ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Aku mulai gila' ucap Yaya di dalm hati.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Yaya langsung dicegat oleh sang resepsionis yang ia temui tadi pagi.

'Ah padahal niatku ingin langsung pergi ke kamar Halilintar' batin Yaya sedih.

"Hai… hai kenapa kamu kembali lagi, mau jenguk Halilintar lagi ya…" sang resepsionis kembali mengoda Yaya seperti tadi pagi.

"Iya" jawab Yaya singkat.

"Haduh Halilintar memang pemuda yang mempesona ya… kamu saja sampai tertarik" sang resepsionis mulai bergaya aneh.

"Terserah… aku duluan" ucap Yaya yang langsung pergi meniggalkan sang resepsionis.

Yaya pun terus berlari menuju kamar inap Halilintar sekalian untuk menghindari resepsionis alay #menurut Yaya.

" **Dasar kalian itu benar-benar tidak mengerti aku"**

Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar Halilintar.

'Itu kan suara Halilintar'

Yaya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamar inap Halilintar karena Yaya mengira bahwa ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu, dan orang tersebut sedang bertengkar dengan Halilintar. Yaya mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, tapi ia merasa aneh karena tidak ada sautan setelah Halilintar berteriak tadi.

'Aneh, apa mungkin ia sedang menelpon' Yaya muali berpikir.

" **Kalian menyebalkan… aku benci kalian"**

Terdengar kembali suara Halilintar.

'Dia memang sedang menelpon, tapi kenapa ia mengatakan kata benci' Yaya kembali ke kamar inap Halilintar.

TRANG…

Belum sempat Yaya mengetuk kamar Halilintar, terdengar suara seperti besi yang terjatu membentur lantai.

" **Aghhhhh"**

Tanpa megetuk pintu Yaya langsung membuka pintu kamar Halilintar. Yaya langsung kaget bercampur takut saat melihat keadaan kamar Halilintar, tetapi ia tepis persaan takut itu dan terus memasuki kamar Halilintar.

"HALILINTAR…" pekik Yaya saat melihat keadaan Halilintar.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

 **Aku kembali… #tebar bunga #ditendang readers**

 **maaf beribu maaf aku baru bisa update soalnya aku banyak tugas terus UAS lagi T_T tapi sekarang sudah selesai UAS nya jadi bisa update deh ^_^**

 **ini adalah chapter tepanjang yang pernah aku buat… gimana kepanjangan ya… membosankan, berbelit-belit, gak jelas, yah aku memang author yang gagal #pundung di pojokan**

 **yaudahlah dari pada aku banyak bacot bales review aja deh…**

 **Ciiko**

Iya sama-sama Ciiko-san terimakasih juga karena review cerita aku…

Dan untuk Hali dia tidak apa-apa kok dia diselametin tuh sama Fang jadi aman saja, lagipun aku orangnya nga suka siksa kayak gitu sukanya siksa berat sampai mati # digiles. hehehe bercanda

Terimakasih karena terus mendukung aku terimakasih banyak # bungkuk-bungkuk

Sampai berjumpa lagi di next chapter ~o~

 **Nissa1234**

Tak apa Nissa author faham, author juga tidak bisa update kilat karena author banyak sangat tugas sekolah jadi kita sama lah…

Wah terimakasih karena sukakan ff author ni… #terharu T_T

Yeeeaaayyy kita sama aku juga sukakan pair haliya dan untuk Hali ia tidak dilanggar ia sempat diselamatkan oleh Fang. #peluk Fang #ditendang fans Fang XD

Tidak author tidak malas baca, malah author suka nak baca review kamu… ^_^

Byee Nissa jumpa lagi next chapter

Salam manis

~Marine~

 **Lavender**

Wah iya mereka emang cinta pandang pertma kayak author sama dia XD #dikemplang

Tenang Hali nga kecelakaan kok dia man Cuma keserempet biasa Cuma agak parah # sama aja donk -_-

Iya ini sudah di next hara-harap kamu suka ya…

 **Sekian dari author, harap-harap kalian suka chapter ini dan author berterima kasih untuk yang undah nga fav, fol, juga nge review.**

 **FOR THE LAST REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Dark reader munculah jangan jadi dark reader ya… XD**


	4. Chapter 4 : In Hospital

Halilintar manusia yang dianggap Yaya perusuh dan dingin ternyata memiliki sisi yang rapuh, dan seorang Halilintar dapat memikat hati Yaya dengan hanya memperlihatkan sisi tersebut.

.

.

.

Warning : OOC, OC, berantakan, cerita gaje, alur kecepatan, dll.

.

.

.

BOBOIBOY MILIK ANIMONSTA STUDIO

.

.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Halilintar POV**

Cip... Cip... Cip...

Sayup-sayup suara burung berkicau memasuki indra pendengaranku. Hangatnya sinar sang mentari pun terasa di kulitku. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit, ku buka kelopak mataku. #kenapa Hali jadi puitis ya. Aku mencoba mengubah posisi ku yang tadinya terlentang menjadi duduk.

"Argh...tangan ku sakit!" aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku dan yang aku dapatkan hanyalah rasa sakit.

"Perban?" Aku sedikit bingung dengan tangan kananku yang diperban. "Oh iya semalam aku melakukan hal yang bodoh ya..." ucapku dengan nada lesu.

Aku benar-benar kesal bila mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuat aku hampir lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang bodoh walau sepertinya aku melakukan hal bodoh tersebut.

Aku melirik ke samping kiri ranjangku dan melihat Yaya yang tertidur di lipatan tangannya. "Kau masih di sini, apa orang tua mu tidak khawatir Yaya?" Gumamku sambil mengelus kepala Yaya yang tertutupi hijab pink dengan selembut mungkin agar Yaya tidak terbangun.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan diriku Yaya" Gumamku dengan menyudahi acara mengelus kepala Yaya.

Aku terus memandangi Yaya yang sedang tertidur degan nyenyak dan terus berfikir sudah berapa kali aku di tolong gadis ini, apa aku sangat lemah sampai harus ditolong oleh seorang gadis?.

 **Normal POV**

"Uh…" suara lenguhan terdengar dari samping Halilintar tepatnya dari seorang gadis bernama Yaya.

"Heh.. kau sudah bangun ya" ucap Halilintar lembut sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Um.. Halilintar kau sudah bangun" ucap Yaya setengah sadar.

"Ya..dari tadi, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Halilintar kepada Yaya.

"Tidak, tidak kok Halilintar!" ucap Yaya cepat.

"Terimakasih" ucap Halilintar sambil memalingkan wajah dan Yaya membalas dengan jawaban 'iya'

Mereka terdiam cukup lama karena hanya satu kata yang diucapkan Halilintar. Jengah dengan keadaan yang sunyi ini, Yaya mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Halilintar apa tangan mu sudah baikan, apa masih sakit?" Tanya Yaya hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin menyinggung masalah yang terjadi semalam.

"Hm.. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sakit" ucap Halilintar dingin.

'HADUH... SEPERTINYA DIA TERSINGGUNG HUWWAA!' batin Yaya histeris, tapi sayang yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kata "oh" saja.

'UH AKU NGOMONG APA SIH? ARGHH... KESAL…' rutuk Yaya di dalam hati.

Yaya terus memperhatikan Halilintar yang sedang asik bermain game di handphone nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Halilintar sambil memajukan wajahnya mencoba mencari keanehan di wajah Yaya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" ucap Yaya sedikit grogi ditambah wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Apa kau demam, wajahmu memerah" Halilintar mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Yaya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ti.. tidak aku.. Tidak.. apa.. apa" ucap Yaya terbata-bata.

'Uh, Aku malah jadi teringat kejadian semalam' umpat Yaya di dalam hati.

FLASHBACK

"HALILINTAR!" pekik Yaya saat melihat keadaan Halilintar.

Keadaan Halilintar cukup meprihatinkan dengan luka lebam di tangan kanannya dan juga tangan kiri yang megeluarkan darah, mungkin Halilintar mencabut infusnya secara paksa. Tidak membuang waktu lama Yaya langsung berlari menuju Halilintar dan menahan pergerakannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HALILINTAR?" teriak Yaya sambil mencoba menghentikan Halilintar yang ingin melampiaskan emosinya dengan cara memukul tembok untuk kesekian kalinya. #kurang kerjaan kau Hali

"DIAM DAN LEPASKAN AKU" Halilintar memberontak, tetapi Yaya tidak menyerah dan terus menahan pergerakan Halilintar.

"HALILINTAR… HALILNTAR… HALILINTAR" Yaya terus meneriaki nama Halilintar.

"DIAM KAU!" Halilintar hendak mendorang Yaya menjauh saking kesalnya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Yaya…

"Huks… Hali… huks… Halilintar… huks… berhentilah!"

…menangis

Halilintar tertegun melihat Yaya menangis, dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Yaya menangis. Halilintar pun merosot jatuh terduduk, mencoba menetralisir emosinya.

"Kau… hiks… kenapa… hiks… hah…" ucap Yaya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

Halilintar hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, bahkan merespon dengan gerak tubuh pun tidak.

"Pasti sakit ya… tanganmu itu" ucap Yaya yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Um" gumam Halilintar sambil menganguk.

"Jangan duduk disini, udaranya dingin seprtinya ini sudah malam" ucap Yaya lalu mengajak Halilintar untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

Tanpa perlu dipaksa Halilintar langsung menuruti kata-kata Yaya dan duduk di ranjang, walau ranjangnya sedikit berantakan. Ruangan VIP yang semula rapih dan terlihat nyaman kini menjadi ruangan yang berantakan seperrti sudah terkena angin topan, sangat berantakan. Bantal yang sudah berada di lantai, tirai gordeng yang sudah terlepas, sprai kasur yang berantakan, dan juga tiang infuse yang sudah terjatuh.

'Jadi bunyi TRANG itu dari tiang infus ini toh' batin Yaya. Melupakan sejenak tentang infusan, Yaya pun menanyakan mengapa Halilintar melakukan ini.

"Halilintar aku mau tanya sebenarnya mengapa kau melaku…"

Belum sempat Yaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Halilintar tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat seolah-olah Yaya akan meninggalkannya.

"Halilintar apa yang kau lakuakan" Yaya memberontak, tapi Halilintar tidak melepaskannya.

"Halilintar lepa…" Yaya langsung bungkam saat bajunya terasa hangat.

"Hiks… maaf… maafkan aku… hiks… maaf" racau Halilintar dalam tangisanya.

"Halilintar minta maaf… hiks… kakak… hiks… Halilintar buat kacau lagi… hiks…"

'Kakak, Halilintar punya kakak' batin Yaya bertanya-tanya.

"Kak Petir… hiks… aku mohon kembalilah… hiks… Halilintar kesepian… hiks"

"Halilintar…" Yaya yang tadinya meronta meminta Halilintar melepaskan pelukannya kini malah membals pelukan Halilintar.

Halilintar yang merasa kaget karena Yaya membalas pelukannya, langsung menahan tangisannya merasa sikapnya sangat memalukan.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, lepaskanlah jangan ditahan" ucap Yaya lembut merasa tau apa yang ada dipikiran Halilintar, karena ia mengalaminya beberapa saat yang lalu , yaitu perasaan sedih bercampur takut.

"Maaf" ucap Halilintar lalu tertidur dengan cepat di dalam pelukan Yaya.

'Dasar Halilintar… harusnya kau membagi masalahmu jangan dipendam sendiri' batin Yaya miris sambil melihat bulan yang menghiasi malam dan menemani mereka berdua.

Yaya pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menidurkan Halilintar dan menyelimutinya, membuat Halilintar tertidur senyaman mungkin.

~LOVE~

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk!" ucap Yaya mempersilahkan.

"Aku masuk" ucap seseorang di balik pintu yang tak lain adalah sang resepsionis.

Sang resepsionis pun masuk dan langsung kaget saat melihat keadaan ruang inap Halilintar yang hancur berantakan ditambah Yaya yang masih ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, apa ada yang cedra?, apa dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh?" sang resepsionis mulai menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Yaya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih" Yaya mulai kesal dengan tingkah sang resepsionis.

"Maaf… oh iya namaku Bunga salam kenal" sang resepsionis memperkenalkan diri.

'Nih orang kenapa sih tadi nanya yang aneh-aneh sekarang malah memperkenalkan diri, kewarasan orang ini perlu dipertanyakan' batin Yaya frustrasi dengan orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Iya namaku Yaya, kau ini kenapa datang tiba-tiba terus langsung nanya yang aneh-aneh" tanya Yaya

"Siapa coba yang nga nanya aneh-aneh kalo ngeliat ruangan ancur lebur kayak gini" ucap Bunga sambil menunjuk-nunjuk barang yang tececer di lantai.

Mendengar penuturan Bunga yang to the point Yaya hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum paksa.

"Ehehehe sorry… sorry" ucap Yaya malu-malu.

"Kau belum pulang" Bunga mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum ada sedikit masalah disini" ucap Yaya sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Ya aku tau apa yang kau maksud" ucap Bunga sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang berceceran.

"Kau tau masalahnya Halilintar" ucap Yaya sedikit antusias dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Iya aku tau" Bunga menghentikan sejenak aktivitas bersih-bersihnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yaya semangat.

"Kau akan tau dengan sendirinya, atau kalau perlu kau tanya saja langsung pada orangnya" Bunga kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Hm… ok lah nanti aku tanya langsung" ucap Yaya sambil membantu Bunga membereskan barang-barang yang berceceran.

"Oh iya Bunga sebenarnya tujuan kau kesini apa" tanya Yaya seedikit curiga.

"Nga usah curigaan kali aku cuma mau jenguk" ucap Bunga disertai tawa garing.

"Kau dekat dengan Halilintar"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu soalnya Halilintar sering masuk rumah sakit, jadi aku kenal dekat dengannya ditambah lagi aku sering menemaninya karena jarang sekali ada yang mau menjenguknya bahkan orang tuanya, yang pernah menjenguknya saat dia disini hanya kau, sahabtnya Taufan, dan kakaknya. Eh, kayaknya aku kebanyakan bicara ya" Bunga cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan oh iya memang Halilintar punya kakak" Yaya semakin penasaran dengan asal usul Halilintar.

"Ya, cuma aku jarang bertemu degannya" ucap Bunga dan hanya ditanggapi 'oh' oleh Yaya

"Sepertinya tempat ini sudah lumayan bersih… aku pulang duluan ya, dan oh iya apa orang tuamu tidak cemas" Bunga berpamitan pada Yaya

"Tenang saja aku sudah izin kok, aku bilang disini ada sedikit masalah dan mereka mengizinkan aku untuk menginap" ucap Yaya meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah aku duluan" ucap Bunga lalu pergi menggalkan Yaya.

'Sebenarnya siapa kakaknya Halilintar' ucap Yaya di dalam hati.

FALSHBACK END

~LOVE~

"Hei aku disini" ucap Halilintar sambil mmelambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yaya.

"Eh, iya" ucap Yaya bingung.

"Kau ini aku panggil dari tadi juga" Halilintar mengambil satu apel yang ada di piring lalu memakannya.

"Eh, maaf kalau gitu" ucap Yaya sambil menggaruk pipinya walau tak gatal.

"Apa kau melamun?" tanya Halilintar setelah menghabiskan apelnya.

"Yah kurang lebih begitu" uacp Yaya pelan.

"Kau memikirkan apa memang?" Halilintar kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan bilang tapi kau tidak akan tersingung kan" ucap Yaya sepelan mungkin.

'Ini pasti tentang semalam. Ah, biaralah aku penasaran' ucap Halilintar di dalam hati

"Iya… iya" ucap Halilintar malas.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau hampir mengahancurkan ruang inpa ini?" tanya Yaya sehalus mungkin.

'Cih… benar dugaanku' batin Halilintar kesal.

"Kalau aku tidak mau memberi taumu bagaimana?" ucap Halilintar sedikit menaikan nadanya.

"Yah tidak apa-apa sih, mungkin kau belum siap memberi tauku" ucap Yaya dengan nada biasa.

"Heh, dasar aneh" ucap Halilintar sedikit mengejek Yaya.

"Aneh kenapa coba?" Yaya sedikit terpancing.

"Biasanya kalau ada seseorang meminta izin bertanya sesuatau yang bersifat privasi lalu diberi izin, tetapi saat ia memanyakannya ia malah tidak diberi tau kebanyakan orang pasti akan marah. Yah seperti dipermainkan kau tau" Halilintar menjelaskan kepada Yaya.

"Ya… aku tau, tapi aku yakin kalau orang tersebut memiliki alasan tertentu" ucap Yaya kalem.

"Hah… dasar gadis bodoh" Halilintar berkata tanpa niat mengejek sama sekali.

"Hei aku tidak bodoh tau… nilai ulanganku selalu tinggi" ucap Yaya membela diri walau ia salah paham.

"Hei aku tidak berniat mengataimu dan lagi nilai ulanganku lebih tinggi darimu" ucap Halilintar sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Heh… lihat saja nanti saat ujian, sebentar lagi kan Ujian Tengah Semester dan aku juga tau kau tukang bolos" ucap Yaya membangakan diri.

"Terserah kau saja dan aku perjelas walau aku sering bolos nilaiku tetap di atas rata-rata" ucap Halilintar dengan nada sombong.

"Ok aku tantang kau, yang mendapat nilai lebih kecil harus mentraktir sang pemenang selama seminggu" Yaya memberikan tantangan.

"Ok, tapi kalau kalah jangan menyesal" Halilintar berkata seakan ia pasti menang.

"Jangan sombong dulu Halili…"

"HALILINTAR-CHAN" sebelum Yaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang telah membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh" Halilintar dan Yaya sama-sama menegok kearah suara.

"Pffttt… hahaha Halilintar-chan… hahaha" tak tahan Yaya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau…" Halilintar mulai malu karena dipanggil Halilintar-chan dan hanya satu orang yang akan memanggilnya seperti itu….

"Taufan" ucap Halilintar ketus ditambah aura-aura menyeramkan.

Taufan yang tak sopan karena nyelonong masuk tanpa izin ke kamar inap orang lain, membuat keributan di rumah sakit, dan yang paling parah adalah memanggil Halilntar dengan tambahan embel-embel 'chan' sudah siap untuk mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang berharga dari amukan sang sahabat tercinta Halilintar.

"Maaf aku menganggu waktu berharga kalian" Taufan membuat alasan.

"Tidak kok Taufan, ayo kesini" ucap Yaya lembut dengan maksud terselubung.

'Kau akan mendapatkan imbalan karena membuat keributan di rumah sakit Taufan' batin Yaya.

"Iya benar sini" Halilintar meniru Yaya walau malah terlihat menakutkan dimata Taufan.

"Tidak aku ada urusan" Taufan mulai berdalih.

"Ayo lah sini" Yaya menarik Taufan.

"Hehehehe" Taufan hanya dapat tersenyum dan tertawa nervous.

Setelah menarik Taufan masuk, Yaya bergegas mengambil tas dan bersiap untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Halilintar saat melihat Yaya mengambil tas kecilnya.

"Aku mau pulang, lagipula sudah ada Taufan disini" ucap Yaya

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan" ucap Halilintar

"Ya, dan kau cepat sembuh UTS sebentar lagi dimulai" Yaya mengatakannya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ok" Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

"Cie, udah dapet pasangan nih. Nogomong-ngomong kalian semlam sudah melakukan apa saja" ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Halilintar langsung menengok kearah Taufan yang menggangu kebersamaannya bersama Yaya –menurut Halilintar.

"Taufan tadi bicara apa" Halilintar berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Anu…" Taufan terbata-bata.

'Habislah aku, matilah aku' batin Taufan nelangsa.

"Heheheh... Taufan" Halilintar tertawa seperti seorang pisikopat yang akan menerjang mangsanya.

"TTTIIIDDDAAAKKK" teriak Taufan ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

 **Yey akhirnya bisa update YEY…. HORE…. YES… #abaikan**

 **Maaf author hiatus tanpa bilang, tanpa peringatan, tanpa pemberitahuan mana hampir satu semester lagi akhzzzz… maaf reader sekalian maaf ya…**

 **Bener deh author sibuk nga kekira, bayangin aja mau update pas liburan laptop sama hp rusak bahkan di hari yang sama T_T #sedih author, terus pas udah bener eh malah disuruh ikut lomba ini itu udah selesai langsung ditodong UTS #hayati lelah bang… banyak masih banyak lagi rintangannya author sampe capek sendiri, ini aja autor udah cicil dikit dikit kalau ada waktu sengang.**

 **Halilintar : Woy jangan curhat woy…**

 **Iya iya nga curhat deh. Ya Alhamdulillah bisa selesai juga walau agak lebay dan aneh, dan ini tuh jauh banget sama plot yang dulu ini ada sedikit perubahan plotnya # akibat kelamaan nga nulis**

 **All charcter : UDAH BALES REVIEW AJA!**

 **Guest**

maaf author gk bias kilat udah kebiasaan, bayak ugas, dan yang terpenting mager O_o lain kali authr usahakan next kilat deh ;)

 **VinuraOsake**

Hehehe… cerita ini emang slow update wkwkwk… yah nanti author usahakan cepet udate deh doakan ya… maaf juga gak bias next kilat ^w^

 **Udah deh sekian dari author… makasih yang sudah nyempetin nge baca, review, fav, foll makasih banget karena tanpa kalian aku bukan apa apa ^** **U^**

.

.

.

 **FOR THE LAST REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
